<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>River’s End Ice Skating by DaisyDooooo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850798">River’s End Ice Skating</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo'>DaisyDooooo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A very S.H.I.E.L.D. Christmas 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>December 2020 series, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, dousy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:14:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a skating rink is set up in the center of River’s End, Daniel is excited to take Daisy ice skating.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A very S.H.I.E.L.D. Christmas 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>River’s End Ice Skating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the second part of my December/Christmas Agents of Shield series. Let me know if you have any Christmasy prompt suggestions. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure you want to do this?” Daisy squeezed Daniel’s hand that she had a tight grip on. They stood a few inches from the ice rink that had appeared over night in the middle of River’s End, about a ten minute walk from the Lighthouse. </p>
<p>“I told you, the leg will be fine,” he shook the hand she was holding, causing a smile to cross her face. “I haven’t been ice skating since I was a teenager. It’ll be fun!” </p>
<p>Daniel took a step closer to the ice, the blade of the skates they rented scraped against the concrete. “Wait!” Daisy exclaimed. He immediately stopped in his tracks turned his head back to look at her. “I’ve never done this before,” she confessed shyly. </p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I mean, I spent most of my adult life as a Shield agent and they don’t usually take orphans out to go ice skating.”</p>
<p>He tightened his grip on her gloved hand. “Come on, I’ll help you,” he promised but her face still looked apprehensive, “It’s easier then it looks, Dais.” </p>
<p>She nodded and wobbly walked closer to the ice. They stayed towards the edge, trying to avoid the young children who’s movements were unpredictable. Daisy clung to Daniel’s arm. He was surprisingly steady on the ice. While her ankles shook and her feet struggled to stay under her, he stood up straight, unwavering his perfect posture. </p>
<p>“How are you so good at this?!” she asked frustrated after taking a fall on the butt the second she let go of his arm. </p>
<p>He glided up to her with ease and held his hand out for her. “The lake in my hometown use to freeze over every year. My mom would take me and my older sisters out and teach us how to skate,” he recounted as he helped her to her feet. </p>
<p>“Were you a natural?” she asked with her nose scrunched flirtatiously.</p>
<p>“Kinda,” he replied smugly, “Ma was a good teacher though.” His smile was big. Daisy knew that Daniel missed his mom around this time of year, she was just glad he thought of her happily. </p>
<p>“Did you have a career in figure skating ahead of you?” she joked. </p>
<p>He let out a bark of laughter, causing his grip around her waist to loosen so she teetered forward. “No, probably not. I did miss it after the war. That’s why I was  excited to see that they had a rink here.”</p>
<p>“Me too.” she reached up and kissed him on the cheek before toppling over and pulling him done to the ice with her. They broke into a fit of laughter before Daniel pulled her to her feet.</p>
<p>He raced ahead of her. “Last one around buys hot chocolate!” he called in her direction. </p>
<p>“Cheater!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>